


Stay a little longer with me

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: The Best Damn Thing [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Introspection, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Prequel diIn your eyes][Challengeshipping (Kaito/Ryoga) || Mini long Modern!AU]Dal testo:Non interruppero il contatto visivo neanche per un istante.Ryoga si perse in quegli occhi di ghiaccio e Kaito si perse in quell'abisso senza fine.Si smarrirono entrambi e si ritrovarono sempre.Sempre, sempre, sempre.[...]«Io e te, ora, che cosa siamo?»
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight & Kamishiro Rio, IV | Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Series: The Best Damn Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018014
Kudos: 2





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: questa storia è il prequel di _In your eyes_ , ma vi consiglio comunque di leggere la storia citata prima di iniziare questa per avere una maggiore comprensione del testo. Buona lettura!

_Once I get it, so addicted_  
_Got me tripping, high over you_  
_Once you get it, so addicted_  
_Got you tripping, high over me_  
_You keep me from crashing down_  
_Stay a little longer_

**STAY A LITTLE LONGER**  
_**WITH ME** _

  
**1**

_Ti detesto. Sul serio. Non può essere altrimenti. Io ti detesto con ogni fibra del mio essere._  
Ryoga non capiva perché stesse facendo l'esatto opposto di ciò che gli rimbombava nel cervello.  
_(In realtà lo sapeva bene, lo sapeva fin dentro le ossa, il cuore e l'anima, ma non lo voleva ammettere)._  
I suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Kaito erano sempre stati contornati da sfumature negative, non lo sopportava e non avrebbe _mai_ voluto avere a che fare con lui. Inizialmente non vi era stata una ragione precisa, erano sensazioni che si erano insinuate nella sua testa dal primo momento che lo aveva conosciuto circa un anno addietro  
_(maledetto Yuma che faceva entrare nella compagnia storica gente che non c'entrava nulla. Era tutta colpa sua. Maledetto Yuma. Sul serio)._  
Eppure, in quel momento il suo corpo stava reagendo in tutt'altra maniera: le braccia erano incrociate attorno al collo di Kaito, le loro labbra si erano unite e allontanate già un'infinità di volte, le lingue si cercavano, si trovavano e si assaggiavano impazienti e la schiena era premuta contro la parete del salotto perché Kaito era un maledetto che aveva già preso il controllo della situazione. E Ryoga si sentiva intrappolato tra la parete del salotto e il corpo di Kaito premuto contro il suo. Non aveva scampo.  
Iniziò ad avvertire delle pulsioni al basso ventre. Qualcosa che non aveva _mai_ avvertito in circostanze del genere  
_(ce l'aveva già duro. E si stavano solo baciando. Non andava bene. Non andava affatto bene)_  
e che non comprendeva perché stesse provando _proprio con lui._  
Molto probabilmente stava per compiere la più grande cavolata della sua vita  
_(o forse la scelta più giusta che avesse mai fatto in diciannove anni di esistenza)_  
perché quando Kaito premette la coscia contro il suo basso ventre, con l'implicita richiesta di andare oltre, Ryoga si staccò a forza da quelle labbra che lo stavano facendo impazzire e col respiro corto e le gote arrossate sussurrò due semplici parole che segnarono la fine  
_(l'inizio)_  
di tutto.  
_«Non qui»._

  
**2**

Alla fine Yuma era stato l'artefice di tutto senza neanche rendersene conto. Nella più completa ingenuità e innocenza aveva fatto avvicinare  
_(in tutti i sensi)_  
due persone che molto probabilmente avrebbero continuato a farsi la guerra con gli occhi e i silenzi piuttosto che farsi avanti e quantomeno parlare civilmente.  
Perché Yuma non aveva previsto la febbre per quella serata, così come non aveva previsto che chiedere _proprio a Kaito_ il favore di passare a prendere Ryoga al posto suo avrebbe scatenato una reazione a catena che avrebbe irrimediabilmente portato quei due a condividere lo stesso letto. La fortuna, quella sera, aveva sparso polvere d'oro ovunque: Ryoga non si era accorto in tempo del messaggio che Yuma gli aveva inviato e prima ancora che potesse rispondergli dicendogli che non voleva _assolutamente_ ricevere un passaggio da parte di Kaito nella maniera _più candida possibile_ – a suon di insulti e imprecazioni –, Kaito era già arrivato.  
E Ryoga era in ritardo, doveva ancora finire di prepararsi e maledì sua sorella Rio per aver preso la macchina per quella sera – l'unica volta in cui il suo ragazzo Thomas non guidava, ma sul serio? – e per dover accogliere Kaito in casa propria _per forza_ , perché farlo attendere in macchina non sarebbe stato cortese.  
Per il resto, si sa cosa accadde poi: esplosero entrambi quasi subito, senza più riuscire a controllarsi. Misero da parte ogni frase di circostanza, si guardarono negli occhi e in un attimo le loro bocche erano incollate, i loro respiri si mescolavano tra loro e le loro mani tastavano tessuti e stoffe troppo invadenti.  
Era la fine. O forse era davvero l'inizio di tutto.

  
**3**

Ryoga aveva iniziato a mettere in dubbio i sentimenti negativi che provava per Kaito nel momento in cui, andando a letto con qualcuno, pensava costantemente a lui. E insomma, non era il massimo rischiare di urlare il nome sbagliato durante un rapporto. Nel profondo, però, sapeva che c'era dell'altro. In camera da letto, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui, mentre si sfilava la felpa senza interrompere il contatto visivo con quegli occhi glaciali, Ryoga realizzò che il suo astio nei confronti di Kaito era dovuto alla paura di essere maledettamente incostante nelle relazioni.  
Perché era sempre stato uno spirito libero, le sue storie duravano sì e no una notte e dopo un rapporto non voleva più avere a che fare con la persona coinvolta. Non voleva, per nessuna ragione al mondo, legarsi seriamente a qualcuno. E detestava Kaito perché aveva sconvolto questa sua concezione di vita, l'unica cosa nella quale credeva fino in fondo  
_(e l'unica nella quale credeva di possedere un controllo che probabilmente non era mai esistito)._  
Una volta tolta la felpa e averla gettata con poca grazia ai piedi del letto, sussultò per la sorpresa quando l'intera camera fece un mezzo giro: vedeva sempre Kaito, ma anziché catturare la sua figura contornata dalle coperte, ora lo osservava con il soffitto nello sfondo. E quello in trappola era lui. Di nuovo.  
_(Quel maledetto!)_  
Si ritrovò a tremare e a distogliere lo sguardo quando avvertì le sue mani sul petto e si morse forte il labbro inferiore quando le sue labbra gli baciarono il collo. Il cuore sussultava e una strana emozione aveva iniziato a puntellargli ogni cellula del corpo. Era stranamente agitato per qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione.  
Quando Kaito gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo voltò delicatamente verso di lui, instaurando nuovamente un contatto visivo, Ryoga capì. E la consapevolezza che bruciava dentro di lui lo uccise per poi farlo rinascere.

  
**4**

Con Kaito, Ryoga si sentiva vergine. Come se nessuno lo avesse mai toccato _perché nessuno lo aveva mai toccato in quel modo_. Probabilmente  
_(no, era una certezza)_  
quella era la prima volta che faceva l'amore con qualcuno.

  
**5**

Kaito lo spogliò – e si spogliò – molto lentamente, assaporando ogni momento. Lo baciò ancora, ancora e ancora, lo toccò con garbo e lo guardava come se fosse la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto e Ryoga si perse, per un attimo quasi si spaventò e lo abbracciò forte per avere una prova tangibile di ciò che stavano vivendo. Il petto di Kaito era caldo, il suo cuore batteva celere ed era eccitato tanto quanto lui. Con un cenno del capo, Ryoga gli indicò il primo cassetto del comodino. E Kaito capì.

  
**6**

«Ne sei sicuro?» gli domandò. La sua voce gli vibrò vicino all'orecchio destro e Ryoga fu scosso da infiniti brividi caldi lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
«Mai stato più sicuro in tutta la mia vita» rispose.  
Ed era assolutamente vero.

  
**7**

Kaito gli baciò il collo prima di staccarsi per recuperare la confezione dei preservativi. Quando accadde, Ryoga si sentì vuoto, come se avesse perso una parte di sé.  
_(Non aveva mai provato emozioni simili prima. Decisamente no)._  
«Credevo mi odiassi» ammise Kaito mentre indossava il profilattico.  
Ryoga gli rispose solo quando tornò da lui, tra le sue gambe, con la punta che già premeva contro la sua apertura. «No, non ti odio. Ti detesto... _giusto un po'_ » disse. Un sorriso sghembo gli incurvò le labbra e Kaito sbuffò divertito.  
«Ti detesto anche io… _giusto un po'_ » replicò, prima di entrare lentamente in lui.  
_(Che meraviglia)._

  
**8**

Non interruppero il contatto visivo neanche per un istante. Ryoga si perse in quegli occhi di ghiaccio e Kaito si perse in quell'abisso senza fine. Si smarrirono entrambi e si ritrovarono sempre.  
_(Sempre, sempre, sempre)._  
Fecero l'amore per la prima volta in quella camera tappezzata da poster di band punk rock, mentre il buio avanzava sempre più e  
_(al diavolo tutti gli altri della compagnia)_  
ormai uscire per rinchiudersi da qualche altra parte a causa del freddo autunnale non faceva più parte delle alternative da prendere in considerazione per quella serata.  
C'era qualcosa di sublime nelle loro movenze, nel modo in cui i loro respiri si mescolavano, nel modo in cui le loro mani si stringevano e nel modo in cui si guardavano. Erano assolutamente perfetti  
_(una bellissima poesia in movimento)_  
perché finalmente si erano trovati e si incastravano come due pezzi di un puzzle che formavano un mosaico idilliaco solo stando insieme.  
L'orgasmo, forse, arrivò troppo presto, nonostante avessero perso entrambi la cognizione del tempo nel momento in cui erano diventati una cosa sola. Arrivò e li travolse come un fiume in piena, li fece tremare e gemere.  
E per la prima volta, Ryoga non si trattenne. E urlò il suo nome.

  
**9**

«Immagino tu non voglia uscire».  
«Col cazzo, proprio».  
«Signore, la carrozza lo attende».  
Ryoga si lasciò andare a un sorriso. Dopo quanto accaduto  
_(era ancora strano, per lui, dire di aver fatto l'amore con qualcuno nonostante fosse stato meraviglioso)_  
lui e Kaito si erano coricati sotto le coperte calde, abbracciandosi forte.  
Anche questa, per Ryoga, era un'esperienza completamente nuova: dopo un rapporto, solitamente si separava dalla persona con la quale aveva condiviso quei momenti di passione  
_(di puro e semplice svago)_  
e se ne restava a letto, da solo, senza nessuno accanto – oppure tornava lui a casa, dipendeva dai casi.  
Sapere che Kaito _c'era ancora_ dopo  
_(aver fatto l'amore)_  
quanto accaduto era strano, ma al contempo così piacevole che ancora una volta si strinse più forte a lui solo per avere la certezza concreta che non fosse un  
_(meraviglioso)_  
sogno.  
«È stato bellissimo» sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a un lieve sorriso, avvertendo le dita di Kaito tra i suoi capelli.  
«Sì, lo è stato» confermò, baciandogli la fronte.  
Si addormentarono poco dopo, uniti nella purezza di ciò che avevano condiviso per la prima volta insieme. La loro storia era appena iniziata.

  
(Sivik – High)


	2. Parte 2

_Darkness, chase the day_   
_No light, the sun is rising_   
_Burning, skin to skin_   
_Melting, and you can't fight it_   
_Slipping under the heat_   
_That we keep bringing_   
_Messing with my head_   
_With you_

**YOU KEEP IT**   
_**SPINNING** _

  
**10**

Era ancora notte quando si svegliarono. I rumori provenienti dalle scale e successivamente dal corridoio del primo piano parlavano chiaro: Rio e Thomas erano tornati a casa  
 _(alla buonora!)_  
e a quanto pareva erano troppo su di giri per darsi un contegno e quantomeno _tentare_ di non farsi sentire.  
In quel momento, Ryoga sarebbe voluto sprofondare per l'imbarazzo: se Rio e Thomas non si fossero dati una calmata nell'immediato, chissà che cosa avrebbero potuto combinare. Era ormai abituato a svegliarsi in piena notte durante i fine settimana, soprattutto quando i due decidevano di trattenersi un po' più a lungo fuori a divertirsi chissà dove e rincasavano sul tardi. E tutto sommato non gli aveva mai dato fastidio questa cosa, se solo non fosse che quella notte non era solo e stava condividendo il letto con qualcun altro. E questo _qualcun altro_ aveva _sicuramente_ udito tutto, dai risolini, ai piccoli schiamazzi e alla porta della camera da letto attigua chiusa con poca grazia.  
 _(Avevano finito? Ryoga sperava di sì con tutto se stesso)._  
Rimase in silenzio qualche altro istante e, quando avvertì la mano di Kaito scivolare con garbo lungo la sua schiena  
 _(che sensazione meravigliosa)_  
si decise a parlare.  
«Mia sorella e il suo ragazzo» sussurrò. E meno male che in quel momento Kaito era impossibilitato a vederlo in faccia a causa del buio, perché il rossore sulle guance dovuto all'imbarazzo lo avvertiva tutto, _completamente_. «Ti chiedo scusa, purtroppo spesso fanno così».  
Nonostante l'intera camera fosse avvolta nel buio più assoluto, Ryoga percepiva chiaramente quegli occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di sé. E il non sapere che reazione aspettarsi da parte di Kaito era alquanto snervante.  
«Sono sopportabili. Ci farò l'abitudine» rispose, sussurrando a sua volta. Lo strinse un po' più forte a sé e oltre a _“Torniamo a dormire”_ non aggiunse altro.  
Ryoga si lasciò andare a un sospiro di sollievo prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi, anche se riprendere sonno, in un primo momento, si rivelò alquanto ostico.  
 _(Pensieri, pensieri e ancora pensieri. Ne fu completamente travolto)._

  
**11**

Probabilmente era già trascorso un quarto d'ora. Un quarto d'ora in cui Ryoga si era lasciato trascinare in un vortice di consapevolezze completamente nuove e che stava lentamente rielaborando. Era _troppo sveglio_ per riaddormentarsi nell'immediato e come se ciò non bastasse, i suoi sensi erano talmente iperattivi che per un attimo provò l'impulso di scendere dal letto e recarsi in cucina per bere un bicchiere d'acqua e tentare di calmarsi.  
Avvertiva il calore della sua pelle a contatto con il corpo di Kaito  
 _(le cellule bruciavano)_  
e udiva il suo respiro regolare a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio  
 _(così placido e rassicurante)._  
Non poteva vederlo, ma immaginava avesse un'espressione rilassata, in quel momento. E il suo profumo mischiato a ciò che erano stati solo qualche ora prima era afrodisiaco. Ryoga non aveva badato a tutti questi elementi prima per il semplice motivo che si era addormentato e aveva spento l'interruttore della sua coscienza. Ma nel momento in cui aveva _realizzato_ cosa comportasse dormire abbracciato a qualcuno, l'interruttore aveva riattivato ogni percezione e ogni sensazione senza che lui potesse bloccarlo. Si umettò le labbra e percepì il sapore di Kaito. Era ormai lieve, ma ancora persisteva. Era  
 _(meraviglioso)_  
un gran casino.  
Quando finalmente si riaddormentò, lasciò la realtà con tantissime domande e neanche una risposta.

  
**12**

Ryoga era solito preparare il caffè nella moka piccola, la mattina. Soprattutto nei fine settimana, quando Thomas si fermava a dormire a casa sua e con Rio non si svegliavano prima delle dieci dopo aver trascorso la serata chissà dove. Di conseguenza, Ryoga beveva il caffè in solitaria e la cosa non gli dispiaceva nemmeno.  
Quella mattina fu diverso: la moka grande gli parve quasi più pesante del consueto e per un attimo temette che gli scivolasse di mano. Sapeva che Kaito sarebbe sceso in cucina nel giro di pochi minuti, ne era più che certo. Non vi era una motivazione precisa dietro quella convinzione, semplicemente _sapeva a prescindere_ che Kaito era un tipo mattiniero  
 _(non lo immaginava proprio a dormire fino a tardi)_  
e che quindi mancava poco, davvero poco, prima del suo arrivo in cucina.  
Era talmente impegnato a farsi assorbire dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali che non si accorse di alcuni rumori – decisamente meno molesti rispetto a quelli della nottata – provenienti dal primo piano. Ryoga non poteva vederlo, ma Kaito si era alzato dal letto, aveva recuperato i vestiti e si era diretto in bagno per darsi una sciacquata, sorridendo  
 _(oh cielo, Kaito sapeva sorridere)_  
nel constatare che c'era uno spazzolino nuovo poggiato sul lavandino che spettava proprio a lui.  
 _(E così gli spazzolini divennero ufficialmente quattro. La famiglia si era allargata per davvero)._  
E intanto Ryoga attendeva. E muoveva le labbra, pronunciando parole mute che si perdevano nella sua mente  
 _(un discorso di senso compiuto in grado di rompere il ghiaccio)_  
e che nel giro di pochi minuti doveva _assolutamente_ dire a Kaito.  
Si sentì quel ragazzino alle prime armi che non era mai stato, tanto agitato e imbarazzato che per brevi istanti desiderò nascondersi da qualche parte per riprendere fiato e quietare la corsa celere del suo cuore. Quando avvertì i passi di Kaito lungo le scale  
 _(perché era lui, solo e soltanto lui)_  
si voltò di scatto, deglutendo a fatica.  
Il caffè era pronto.

  
**13**

Non era rimasto nulla degli impeti passionali che avevano mosso i loro corpi la sera addietro. Era come se entrambi si muovessero con più cautela, studiandosi a vicenda e a debita distanza, senza agire in maniera avventata.  
«Buongiorno».  
«Buongiorno a te».  
«Ho preparato il caffè, lo vuoi?»  
«Sì, ti ringrazio».  
 _(Era un inizio)._  
Ryoga si voltò nuovamente, concentrandosi sul caffè da versare nelle tazze. Non voleva creare danni, ma la mano tremava troppo e la moka gocciolò un poco. La poggiò sul piano cottura, sospirando, cercando di riprendersi da quell'agitazione maledetta che gli controllava il cervello e i muscoli del corpo. E Kaito se ne accorse. Figurarsi, a lui non sfuggiva mai nulla.  
«Ryoga, tutto bene?» domandò, alzandosi in piedi quando solo un attimo prima aveva preso posto a tavola. Si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò delicatamente le mani sui fianchi, facendolo voltare.  
Ryoga abbassò lo sguardo. Era _inconcepibile_ farsi vedere _proprio da lui_ in quelle condizioni. Tutte le parole che aveva tentato di memorizzare pochi minuti addietro si dissolsero nel nulla, lasciando la sua mente a vagare nel vuoto.  
Per questo maledì se stesso quando, dopo essersi morso il labbro inferiore, gli domandò a bruciapelo ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedergli solo alla fine: «Io e te, _ora_ , che cosa siamo?»

  
**14**

Kaito sussultò. Evidentemente, concretizzare ciò che erano diventati dalla sera precedente metteva in soggezione anche lui.  
«Tu cosa pensi che siamo, _ora_?» rispose, stringendogli un po' più forte i fianchi – ma senza cattiveria. «Amanti?»  
«No, non siamo _solo_ amanti» replicò Ryoga, trovando la forza di alzare lo sguardo. «Siamo… _impegnati_. Cioè, _stiamo insieme…_ credo».  
«Credi?» chiese Kaito, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Ryoga sospirò ancora. «Senti,» disse, cercando di non perdersi in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, «non è facile avere a che fare con me».  
«Ma dai, nell'ultimo anno non ci avevo proprio fatto caso».  
«Sono serio! Non ho mai avuto relazioni _del genere_. E francamente non avrei mai immaginato che proprio tu potessi essere _quella persona_ ».  
 _(La persona di cui mi sono innamorato)._  
Kaito non rispose subito. Si limitò a chinare il capo, parlando direttamente sulle sue labbra.  
«Nemmeno io. Ma è successo. _Sta succedendo_. Perché privarcene?»  
 _(Già, perché privarsene?)_

  
**15**

Come due adolescenti che si baciavano per la prima volta fuori dalla scuola, loro si stavano scambiando il primo bacio d'amore.  
 _(Quello vero)._

  
**16**

Ryoga ancora ignorava che dopo pochi mesi l'inizio della loro relazione avrebbe iniziato a rimuginare a quale scuse propinargli per fare sesso  
 _(l'amore)_  
senza preservativo, che a distanza di un anno lui e Kaito sarebbero ancora stati insieme, che tutto avrebbe rischiato di crollare per una dannata camicia bianca e una macchia di rossetto. Ignorava ancora tutto e andava bene così. Mentre baciava Kaito e si lasciava cullare da quella dolcezza che mai aveva provato in vita propria, era consapevole solo di una cosa: che Kaito gli aveva sconvolto la vita. E lo aveva fatto nel migliore dei modi.

  
**Fine.**

(Sivik – High)


End file.
